1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to techniques for communication including radio communication and localized communication such as by loud speaker, for example. More particularly, the present invention relates to communication systems for use with protective head gear, and finds particular application to masks such as may be used in hostile environments, for example.
2. Prior Art
Masks are used in various circumstances, including industrial environments, to provide protection to the face and/or to provide a breathable atmosphere from a reservoir such as a compressed gas tank, for example, where only a toxic atmosphere is otherwise avaiable. In addition to industrial-type settings wherein toxic fumes may prevail in an area in which one or more workers must enter to perform needed tasks, air-supplied masks are utilized by fire fighters as protection against smoke and toxic fumes.
Since the typical mask used for protection as described covers the mouth of the wearer, voice communication from such a wearer is impaired, even across relatively short distances. It is known to fit such a mask with a microphone connected to an external loud speaker system carried by the mask wearer to operate as a public address type system for local communication between the mask wearer and other persons in the vicinity. Two or more mask-equipped individuals may be connected by cable in conjunction with the use of such speaker systems.
Another means of communication is known whereby individuals may wear headsets including transceivers complete with microphones. Such apparatus is useful for longer range communication. However, such headsets are currently incompatible with the use of facial masks. Consequently, though a mask may accommodate the wearing of such a headset for the purpose of the wearer receiving radio communication by means of the transceiver, the transceiver microphone may prove effectively useless since the mask wearer must speak through the mask to reach the microphone. Generally, such verbal communication is greatly impeded by the mask as noted above.
It is advantageous to provide a means of communication for use with protective facial masks whereby the wearer may communicate long distance by means of a transceiver, and may communicate locally by means of a public address type system, enabling the user to selectively operate the system without transmitting by way of the transceiver, and, further, maintaining the sealing integrity of the mask for the safety of the user.